The love of a lifetime
by gladiator59
Summary: They waited a long time for this. A new life, a new chapter. A one shot.


**I did something... unsual, I don't know ho to feel about it but I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Finally.

After nine years it was finally their time and they were stronger than they could have ever been. Broken promises, mistrust, fights, stolen moments, lies, doubt... nothing could keep them apart. Instead it made their connection and love unbreakable.

She stood in front of the mirrored wall and took in her bridal dress. It was nothing too extravagant. Simple but elegant like she told the shopping assistant who was there to advice her and it was the fifth dress she selected. Like it was with him, it was love at first sight for the dress too. The bodice was simple and fitting with a flowy skirt and white heels. She smiled at her reflection. She was hoping he would love it too.

Who was she kidding? Even if she was wearing a potato sac he would still think she's a pure goddess. She barely has time to miss him when she hears the music - the sound she's been waiting for all these years long. She looks at the door willing for her father to open it. They had worked through their differences- kind of. Her heart is beating so fast she doesn't know how it's still in its place; she can feel her heart beating in her temples, she was blushing so much she didn't even need to apply any other product. She was glowing.

Fitz was standing. Slightly shaking.

He'd been waiting for this moment since he first laid eyes on her. He was finally going to claim her officially as his; he's been dying to put the ring on her finger even if it didn't really matter at the end, ring or not she was his and only his. She had refused to let him see the dress she chose and it was driving him crazy he just couldn't wait.

Finally.

He had divorced Mellie as soon as he got re-elected and she was sent as far from DC as she could get with something to keep her busy while he and Olivia worked together as a unit- well she was known to the public as his communication director but still they relocated her office to get it closer to the Oval- closer to him.

They worked accordingly to their plan; they focused on making his last term unforgettable keeping his ratings sky-high, successfully keeping appearances up until the end of his last four years; he and Mellie announced their divorce a couple months after he stepped down as President and a few months after that, Fitz and Olivia announced their engagement. They were a pretty popular couple, everybody was rooting for them; they oozed true love.

That's how they found themselves about to share wedding vows in front of the altar. In front of an audiance. When the song changed to introduce the bride he felt his breath stuck in his throat; she was breathtaking. She looked like an angel. His angel. His saving grace. He felt his heart speeding up as she came closer and closer. He couldn't tear his eyes from her. And she was doing him the honor of becoming his wife. God he loved her.

Anyone who witnessed the ceremony and the vow exchange could only tell you one thing; love was dripping from them. It was almost hard to sit there witnessing their union. It was so beautiful, almost too intimate. It felt like an invasion of privacy.

He had refused to tell her where he was taking her, he wanted to surprise her. He had an idea in mind but the closest they got to their destination the more anxious he got.

Though, he watched with delight as shock took over her face then a little smirk appeared. He scooped her in his arms to carry her inside enjoying her giggles. He showed her around, letting her take in the small house he had rented for their honeymoon. She walked graciously from one room to another, admiring the sunset landscape the huge glass doors giving way to the ocean provided, keeping her hand in his the whole time. When she came across the staircase, she looked at him as if she was waiting for his approval. He reached and carried her in a fireman carry, laughing as she screamed and laughed with him uncontrollably. He shifted the shirt she had changed to slightly upwards revealing her hip then he kissed it grinning when he watched the goose bump appear and she wiggled even more.

He put her down once they were in their bedroom and went down to get their luggage. He knew she would need some time to take in their room, it was the room that sold him on his idea of renting the house for their honeymoon, plus the isle was truly a sight to behold. He just couldn't wait.

She was shocked, and even that couldn't cover how she felt. Aside from the basic furniture and the huge white bed, the entire ceiling was made of glass as well as an entire wall from his side of the bed. It was no secret that she loved watching the sky at night; it was their thing, something they did so many times in the Rose Garden during both his terms, well mostly his second one.

She heard the distinct sound of the wooden floor cracking ever so slightly when he put the suitcases down then less than a second later his arms where around her holding tightly to him as his lips first kissed her temple, then her cheek, her jaw and lastly her neck. She moaned softly when he started sucking on her spot while his hand that wasn't grabbing her breast expertly unbuttoned her jeans letting the fabric fall to the ground before it made its way to her intimate part through her panties.

"Fitz," she moaned at the contact. She wanted him. Badly.

He let her turn around in his arms and smiled as her lips attacked his hungrily, she nibbled at his lower lip forcing him to open up for her which he did immediately. They kissed passionately, conveying what they couldn't profess, what they couldn't put into words; they were very physical in their way of showing the other the extent of their love.

"Livie…" it was barely a whisper as she finished undoing his shirt and slid it down his shoulder, breaking their heated kiss to leave a hot trail down his jaw line, neck, torso and kept moving south. He was so painfully hard he thought he might just burst right there. He couldn't imagine how it would be once he was in her mouth. It would be too much, way too much. He always felt like a teen having sex for the first time when they were about to have sex, it was too intense, too filling but at the same time it always left him craving more of her. "Oh god," was the only thing his brain seemed to know how to say as he felt her hand caressing him, stroking him then freeing him from the confines of his boxers. God, it felt heavenly.

She heard him let out a sharp breath, stiffen then relax as her tongue grazed his tip and smiled before taking him in inch by inch until she had all of him in then she repeated the process trailing and flicking her tongue so that she could feel all of him, every inch, every vein as he swell more and more. She could tell he was close and decided to have a little more fun as she let him out of her warm mouth to take care of his balls, giving them a special treatment as well before going back to his length and just when she felt him in the back of her throat he forcefully scooped her as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist still laughing until she felt him shred her panties and quickly unclasping her bra before his tongue began playing with her nipples.

"Yes.. Fitz.."

"What do you want?" he asked teasingly.

"Fitz"

"Say it."

"Fuck me. Hard."

It was all he needed to hear before he ran to the bed pinning her to the mattress and entering her in one swift stroke, "_Fuuuuuck._"

He started pounding into her with such force she felt she might black out; her eyes rolled to the back of her eyes as her mouth hung wide open but no sound came out until, "YEEEEEEEES," she screamed.

"God Livie, you're so tight," he said through clenched teeth.

"Deeper."

He obliged as he grabbed her legs and tossed them over his shoulders going even deeper, hammering into her as her walls kept pulsing around him. He looked down at his cock and the sight of himself glistening with her juices threatened to make him lose it, "You're so wet baby," he said huskily against her ear perfectly knowing what it would do to her, "come for me sweet baby."

And as if on command, her legs started shaking uncontrollably and her toes curled so much it could hurt, her nails flew to scratch his back and her juices poured around him, "Fiiiiiiiiiiiittttz," she moaned loudly making him chuckle.

She was barely coming back from her high that he stopped making her groan and reach back for him when he flipped them so that she was straddling him. She loved being in control and he knew it, "ride me, baby."

She smiled lovingly at him before taking him in her hand and slowly stroking him until his head rolled to the back and his fingers dug in the flesh of her hips, she would have bruises there in the morning but she was beyond caring. She finally lead him to her opening, enjoying for a second the delicious friction it made her feel right after her powerful orgasm but he wasn't having it. He crossed his arms around her bringing her closer to him until they were chest to chest before taking her lips in his distracting her as he lowered her on his member. They moaned in unison at the feeling of fullness they provided each other.

She could feel every bit of him, she swore she could feeling his veins pulsating against her walls. He was so deep she could feel him nearly touching her stomach. She loved it. She loved him filling her to the hilt but as good as he felt she wanted more, always more. When he kept her still against his chest forbidding any movement she started contracting her inner muscles around his shaft. Two could definitely play that game.

"Livie, stop it… I won't last," his voice was barely a whisper, he was trying so hard not to give up control and just spill inside her but he wanted to make her scream again and again. He moved his hips until only his tip remained inside than slammed back home as she gripped his shoulders tightly burying her face in his neck to keep from screaming, "No, don't hold back, I want to hear you scream."

And that she did with every powerful, deep stroke, she let herself freely scream his name telling him to go deeper, faster, until she was sore. Waves after waves as orgasms hit her leaving her shaking in his arms. After a few minutes, she regained composure and sat still keeping him deep inside her before she started going up and down, fast, throwing her head back in rapture. She moaned when she felt his hands on her boobs, massaging them and letting his fingers play and pinch the sensitive nipples, "Yes, yes, just like this. God you feel so good, baby."

She rode him even harder if that were possible increasing both their pleasure as her juices ran freely between her thighs coating them both. She was so close, "I'm so close Fitz," she panted.

"Me too Livie, me too."

"God… I'm… oh… Oh god…I'm... I'm coming… Fiiiiitttttz," she yelled at the top of her lungs as he grabbed her, pushed himself as deep as he could before letting out a deep throaty groan as he came hard spilling inside her.

They said in their embrace for a long time, enough to let them catch their breath before he went to grab a wash cloth from a suitcase and dipping it in some warm water to clean whatever of him spilled from her. He then came back to the bedroom to find her waiting for him under the covers a silly smile plastered on her face. He jumped beside her taking her lovingly in his arms, her head on his chest and she sweetly kissed the skin above his heart. They were perfectly content and happy, they had what they fought for.

When the digital clock on his nightstand showed midnight, she brought her lips to his ear and softly whispered, "Happy birthday, baby."

"It couldn't be a more perfect birthday, with you as my wife."

"I have something for you."

"Livie, I said no present, no money spent, no…"

"I know and promise I didn't spend a dime on it," she replied silencing him with her finger as she jumped from the bed towards a suitcase. After rummaging through it she grabbed a long rectangular wrapped box and gave it to him.

"A watch? Again? That's what you call not a dime on it Liv?" he said playfully adjusting his back against the headboard and took her back in his arms. He shook the box trying to guess what was in it, she bit on her lower lip and gently elbowed him, "open it."

He tore the wrapping paper and was surprised to find a plain black box. He opened it and she delightfully watched as his eyes grew bigger than saucers and his mouth hung open.

He took the object as if he couldn't believe it, and noticed the small paper below it. He unfolded it looking at its content.

"Livie… 7 weeks… how… when?" he was at a loss for words. He could only see his little miracle happening, a life he yearned for for so long was finally happening.

"I felt light headed at the office a few days ago and when I reached for some medication I found my box of pads. It reminded me that I had missed my last period so I scheduled a little something with my doctor and what I knew was confirmed."

"It's real?"

"It's real." A huge smile on her lips.

"We're pregnant… I'm gonna be a daddy again… Thank you so much for the best present."

"So I take it you're happy.."

"I'm thrilled Livie."

_Finally._


End file.
